


Простые радости

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cock Cages, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Vibrators, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: В этом году Стив хотел подарить Баки что-нибудь особенное. Поэтому решил сделать для него адвент-календарь, в котором на каждый день вместо шоколада будут разные сюрпризы для Баки. Теперь все, что нужно сделать Стиву, – это пережить канун Рождества… и сюрпризы от самого Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Простые радости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532968) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Кинки: доминирование/подчинение, слейвкинк, порка, кроссдрессинг etc.

Адвент.

Стив особенно не задумывался о Рождестве, пока до него не осталось всего несколько недель. Рождественские венки повсюду. Свечи в церквях. Календари с маленькими шоколадками.

А потом он наткнулся на нечто действительно интересное на Пинтересте: персонализированные адвент-календари. Вместо шоколадок, маленьких игрушек или конфет – задания для пар. Потрясающе разнообразные. Какие-то милые. Некоторые сексуальные. Некоторые семейные. Для кануна Рождества был припасено специальное задание. И это его до смешного взволновало.

Стиву хотелось, чтобы все было идеально. И особенно ему хотелось, чтобы его подарок не выглядел безвкусным или дешевым, поэтому он наведался в магазин товаров для рукоделия и сам собрал деревянный календарь, который можно было поставить вертикально, с шестью полками по четыре ящичка на каждой. Стив пронумеровал их и положил в каждый ящичек по маленькому бумажному свертку.

– Эй, Стив? – спросил Баки утром первого декабря. – Это что такое?

Календарь дожидался его на кухонном столе. Стив, менявший постельное белье в спальне, ухмыльнулся, направившись на кухню. 

– Это адвент-календарь.

– Ооо. – Пальцы Баки коснулись первого ящичка. – А конфеты там есть?

– Понятия не имею. Почему бы тебе не проверить?

Широко улыбаясь, Баки вытянул первый ящик и сунул в него руку. Его губы скривились в недоумении, когда он вытащил сверток бумаги вместо конфет.

– Я такое не ем, – сказал он. – Где шоколад?

Стив фыркнул.

– Я _мог бы_ заменить то, что там находится, на шоколад. Но мне почему-то кажется, что то, что там лежит сейчас, тебе понравится намного больше. Разверни.

Он понятия не имел, что окажется в записке. Стив высыпал их все в банку и как следует перемешал, чтобы они оказались в ящиках в случайном порядке. Все, кроме последнего.

Когда Баки развернул записку, его брови взлетели вверх. Пока он читал, ухмылка становилась все шире.

– О, _неужели_?

Глаза Баки потемнели, дразнящий взгляд наполнился озорством, но он не произнес больше ни слова.

– Ну? – не выдержал Стив. – Что тебе попалось?

– Не-а, – Баки качнул головой. – Это мое, не так ли? Узнаешь, когда я буду готов.

Засунув записку в задний карман, Баки ухмыльнулся еще шире и поиграл бровями. Не дав ни малейшего намека на то, что написано на клочке бумаги, он прошел мимо Стива в спальню.

Стив захлебнулся тонким стоном, предвкушение пробрало его до костей. Возможно, календарь был не лучшей идеей.

* * *

Прошли часы, а Стив так и не знал, чего ждать. Это могло быть что-то безобидное, например, завтрак на двоих в постель следующим утром. Или минет по первому требованию. Но чем дольше Баки молчал, тем мучительнее становилось ожидание. Сидя на диване рядом с Баки, Стив продолжал украдкой поглядывать на него, надеясь получить хоть какую-то подсказку. Баки по-прежнему его игнорировал. Ну, почти. Он ухмылялся каждый раз, когда Стив смотрел в его сторону, что только усугубляло ситуацию.

– О боже мой! – Стив улегся к нему на колени. – Просто скажи мне! _Пожалуйста_ , скажи!

Баки, запустив пальцы в волосы Стива, коротко рассмеялся. 

– Даже не знаю. Ты мне вроде как нравишься таким. Капитан Америка полностью отдан на милость Зимнего Солдата.

Стив фыркнул. Если у него что и было, то это милость Баки. Всегда. Примерно с тех пор, когда они были парой придурков с бруклинских улиц.

Подняв взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, продолжающего перебирать пальцами его волосы, Стив недовольно скривил губы, на что тот только ухмыльнулся. Несколько мучительных минут спустя Баки потянул Стива выше и уложил к себе на колени.

– Вот так, детка, – мягко произнес он, а затем стянул со Стива штаны до колен. – Будь умницей и не двигайся.

Уже сообразив, что его ждет, Стив со стоном поерзал у Баки на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его давно не шлепали. По спине пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Баки провел пальцами вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника. Погладил ладонью задницу. Стив снова застонал.

И тут же вскрикнул, когда Баки неожиданно и резко шлепнул его поперек ягодиц.

– Бьюсь об заклад, это было очень больно, да? – спросил он.

– Д-да... – Стив, вздрогнув, кивнул. Попытался проглотить комок в горле, но не преуспел. – Баки…

– Ш-ш-ш. Тише, куколка, – успокоил тот, гладя левой рукой Стива по голове. – Мы только начали.

Баки не уточнил, сколько будет длиться порка, и Стив мог только лежать неподвижно и принимать. Он пытался считать про себя. На десятом ударе Баки заставил его сцепить пальцы на шее. На двадцать втором – на глаза у него навернулись слезы. Казалось, что как раз где-то после тридцатого удара они наконец-то хлынули вниз по щекам. Рыдать он начал, уже потеряв ударам счет.

В какой-то момент Баки полностью стянул со Стива штаны, отбросив их за диван. Он раздвинул его ноги так широко, что Стив почувствовал легкое натяжение мышц, и удары ладони Баки приходились теперь не только по ягодицам, но и по сжатой дырке.

– О _черт_ , Стив, ты бы видел сейчас свою задницу, – пробормотал Баки. Он облизал ладонь и размазал слюну по его коже, что только усилило жжение. – Такая красивая.

Налившийся член Стива пульсировал между ног, возбуждение было еще более мучительным от того, что он не знал, позволит ли Баки ему потом позаботиться и о себе. Насколько Стив мог предположить, вероятнее всего, Баки планировал отшлепать его, подрочить и отрубиться. В конце концов, сегодняшнее задание – только для него и в нем только порка. Баки не обязан был давать Стиву еще что-то.

Но Баки, продолжая шлепать, начал тереться пахом о Стива. Это было не очень удобно, потому что они не лежали друг на друге, но, учитывая прочую стимуляцию, даже это небольшое трение заставляло Стива просить еще.

– _Пожалуйста_ , – всхлипнул Стив. – Боже, Баки, _пожалуйста_.

Резко опустив руку, Баки приподнял бедра и удержал Стива на месте.

– Кончай, Стив, – рыкнул он. – Ну же, детка, не останавливайся.

Стив расслабленно растекся на его коленях. А в следующее мгновение Баки уже куда-то нес его, бережно придерживая. Стив попытался было заговорить, но два металлических пальца накрыли его губы.

– Тише, сладкий, – прошептал Баки. – Я о тебе позабочусь.

Каким-то образом они оказались в ванной, где уже шумел душ. Неудивительно, впрочем. Душевые были запрограммированы и запускались простым нажатием кнопки.

Все еще удерживая Стива на руках, Баки вошел в выложенную каменной плиткой «тут-хватит-места-для-двух-суперсолдат-и-не-только-душевую». Он сел на дальнюю скамью и позволил теплой воде стекать по их телам. Когда Стив совершенно вымок, Баки принялся водить мочалкой по его коже. А затем зарылся пальцами в его волосы, промывая.

После душа он бережно вытер Стива и усадил перед туалетным столиком в ванной комнате. Баки даже высушил его волосы феном, но одевать его не стал и, оставив обнаженным, отнес на руках обратно в спальню и уложил на кровать.

– Давай немного отдохнем, Стиви. – Баки улегся позади него и крепко прижал к себе. – Не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня, чтобы увидеть, что мне выпадет.

Стив, улыбнувшись, прошептал сквозь сон:

– Я люблю тебя, Баки.

И последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем Баки уткнулся в его затылок и они оба заснули, это тихое: «Я тоже люблю тебя, Стив».

* * *

Будильник прозвонил вовремя. В том не было ничего странного – они с Сэмом до сих пор почти каждый день вместе выходили на пробежку. Странным было то, что, когда Стив перевернулся на спину, то увидел сидящего на кровати Баки. Проснувшегося. С широкой улыбкой на лице.

В последний раз Баки просыпался так рано и выглядел при этом таким бодрым только из-за того, что Стив будил его минетом.

– Что? – спросил Стив. – Что случилось?

Баки показал ему свернутую записку. Он, очевидно, уже добрался до календаря и был вполне доволен тем, что ему досталось сегодня. Стив поглядел на клочок бумаги, а затем медленно поднял взгляд на Баки.

Судя по выражению лица Баки, ожидать можно было чего угодно. Насколько Стив помнил, один из свитков предполагал _«анальную пробку на весь день»_ , а с Баки сталось бы вогнать самую большую из имеющихся у них пробок в задницу Стива ровнехонько перед тем, как тот отправился бы на пробежку с Сэмом. 

– Ты собираешься сказать, что там?

– Ага, – кивнул Баки, – «завтрак в постель».

Стив облегченно выдохнул и хихикнул в подушку:

– Оу. Ладушки.

– Ты же приготовишь его для меня?

– Ага.

– Обнаженным?

Стив, сам не зная отчего, покраснел. Они же будут одни в собственной квартире. И все равно. Он покраснел.

– Да.

– М-м-м. – Баки прикрыл глаза. – Изумительно. Что приготовишь?

– А что ты хочешь?

Баки помолчал, раздумывая. Постучал пальцем по подбородку. Прищелкнул языком. Побарабанил пальцами по бедру Стива.

– Я хочу... омлет с сыром чеддер, беконом и зеленым луком. Три блинчика с шоколадной крошкой. Французский тост. Яичницу-болтунью. И гору хрустящего бекона. Да, и апельсиновый сок. – Прижав ладонь к щеке Стива, Баки склонился и нежно, томно поцеловал его в губы. Медленно, почти лениво. – После твоей пробежки, конечно.

Коротко поцеловав его еще раз, Баки откинулся на спину и подтянул на себя одеяло, оставив Стива полувозбужденным, задыхающимся и дрожащим всем телом.

– Я начинаю жалеть об этом, – проворчал Стив, выбираясь из постели.

Единственный ответ, который он получил – очень громкий, преувеличенно фальшивый храп.

* * *

Чуть больше часа спустя, приняв душ, Стив, как и обещал, принялся обнаженным готовить обильный завтрак для Баки. Он уже приготовил смесь для блинчиков, натер сыр и нарезал зеленый лук. Бекон поджаривался, и как раз в тот момент, когда Стив начал взбивать яйца, Баки выдвинул из-за стола стул и уселся, наблюдая за процессом.

– И что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Стив. – Мне кажется, ты неправильно понимаешь концепцию завтрака _в постель_.

– М-м-м ... – Баки достал из пакета кусочек шоколада и бросил в рот. – Я все прекрасно понимаю, Стиви. Но если ты думал, что будешь здесь готовить голышом без зрителей, то ты безнадежный дурак.

По телу Стива прокатилась обжигающая волна румянца, когда он повернулся к сковороде, чтобы вылить яйца. Позади него Баки хихикнул и взял в руки апельсин.

– Стив, ты... ты ведь не собираешься _сам делать_ апельсиновый сок, правда?

– Ну. – Стив пожал плечами. – Собирался. А что?

Один из апельсинов, скорее всего, тот же, что подобрал Баки, прилетел ему в затылок. Стив, схватившись за место удара, резко обернулся.

– Эй? – он вскрикнул, хотя больно не было. – За что?

Баки уже стоял рядом. Он устроил ладони на талии Стива и притянул его для поцелуя.

– За то, что ты романтичный идиот, вот за что.

Стив усмехнулся. 

– Значит, за то, что я романтик, меня бьют по голове?

Ухмылка Баки стала шире. 

– Мне следовало бы почаще бить тебя по голове.

– Ну, если это твой способ сказать, что ты меня любишь, – сказал Стив, – то я готов терпеть удары по голове хоть каждый день до конца своей жизни.

* * *

Задания для третьего и четвертого дня были относительно простыми. Даже приятными. Не то чтобы хотя бы одно из них могло быть неприятным. Но увидеть Баки лицом вниз на массажном столе, обмазанного маслом и стонущего, так как Стив знал все правильные места для надавливания – было просто идеально. И чтобы набрать ему при свечах ванну с пеной, солью и с лепестками роз, особых усилий не потребовалось. Баки даже позволил Стиву остаться рядом и нарисовать его. Это не входило в условия сделки. Стив просто хотел, а Баки не возражал.

 _«Полностью обнажен весь день»_ выпало на пятый, а на шестой – _«секс в любой момент, когда только ты захочешь»_ , и это было одновременно мучительно и весело. Из-за сыворотки и Стив, и Баки могли это делать весь день. И разумеется, Баки делал. Он хватал Стива и нагибал через подлокотник дивана, насыщаясь им и оставляя, даже не доведя до оргазма. Баки ставил его на колени и трахал в рот. Он прыгал на члене Стива, пока в очередной раз не кончил. 

– О _боже,_ Баки, – простонал Стив, когда Баки кончил в пятый раз, так его и не коснувшись, – я… пожалуйста?

Он устроил голову на коленях у Баки, и тот провел пальцами по его спине. Погладил руку. Зарылся в волосы. Его пальцы побывали везде, кроме того места, где они были нужнее всего.

– Да, Стив?

– Мне нужно... мне... – всхлипнул тот и поднял на него полные слез глаза. – Пожалуйста, Бак, прикоснись ко мне.

Баки ухмыльнулся и прошептал: 

– Покажи мне, где, детка.

Тело прошило волной возбуждения, по телу пробежали мурашки. Стив крепко зажмурился и, справившись со смущением, показал. Кончиком пальца Баки едва коснулся головки его члена.

– Здесь?

Стив кивнул. 

– Да. Да, да. Пожалуйста.

– Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, – похвалил его Баки, – весь день. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь легкого прикосновения.

Мягкой теплой рукой он наконец обхватил член Стива и стал дрочить так энергично, так быстро, что тот _не знал,_ куда себя деть. Он кричал. Он трахал кулак Баки. Он дергал себя за волосы.

– Баки! – вскрикнул он. – Я не могу... долго не протяну... я сейчас... _пожалуйста_ , Баки!

– Давай, Стиви. Кончай.

Все побелело в чистом блаженстве. Удовольствие окутало его тело, пронизывая ладони и скручивая пальцы ног. Все еще дрожа и задыхаясь, Стив схватил Баки за рубашку и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Баки прижал его к себе и погладил рукой по голове.

– Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, – успокоил он. – Я с тобой, куколка. – Баки поцеловал его в макушку. – Я люблю тебя.

Стив улыбнулся и попытался было ответить. И возможно, он смог, а возможно, и не сумел ничего сказать перед тем, как уснуть у Баки на груди.

* * *

На седьмой день Баки получил на ужин целый противень домашней лазаньи. Ее Стив готовил одетым.

На восьмой – у него появилась возможность выбрать любое задание из тех, что уже выпадали. Стив был немного удивлен, когда он остановился на массаже.

– А что я, по-твоему, должен был выбрать? – спросил Баки.

– Я... я не знаю, – признался Стив. – Честно говоря, я вроде как думал о сексе в любой момент дня. Или, может быть, порке.

– То, что _ты_ помешан на сексе, – ответил Баки, дотронувшись до его подбородка, – еще не значит, что _я_ такой же.

На девятый день задание оказалось другим – посетить урок гончарного дела для начинающих. Баки был удивлен и немного взволнован, и домой они вернулись с двумя бесформенными вазами.

На десятый день должно было случиться нечто странное, и Стив на самом деле даже не был уверен, зачем он вообще добавил это задание. Даже Баки засомневался в правильности его выбора.

– Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь этого? – спросил он, привязывая запястья и лодыжки Стива к столбикам кровати. – Мы не обязаны.

Стив судорожно сглотнул. 

– Тебе это нравится.

– Да, нравится. Как и тебе, – Баки ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Даже побарабанил пальцами по асгардским веревкам. – Немного отличается от наших обычных игр, да?

– Я знаю, но... – Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на таймер на ночном столике. – Один час. Это мой подарок тебе.

– Час _плюс_ твои стоп-слова, – напомнил ему Баки. – Если понадобится.

Стив кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Час плюс мои стоп-слова.

– Окей, – Баки пожал плечами и подошел ближе, – как скажешь.

Еще до того, как Баки прикоснулся к нему, Стив взвыл от смеха. И когда он действительно _коснулся_ его: подмышек, ребер, стоп – Стив просто не мог себя контролировать. Все его опутанное веревкой тело бешено билось, но это ничего не меняло. Он умолял, просил Баки остановиться, но это было бессмысленно. Тот не остановился бы, пока не истечет час или пока Стив сам его не остановит.

Десять минут спустя Стиву понадобилось его стоп-слово, так как он больше не в состоянии был выносить щекотку. Почему он вообще решил, что сможет продержаться целый час? 

– Прости, – выдохнул Стив, когда Баки попытался развязать его. – Я... я пытался, Баки, я...

– Все в порядке, Стив, – усмехнулся Баки. – Я удивлен, что ты продержался... Ты не мог бы лежать смирно?

– Я _не могу_! – проскулил Стив. – Ты все еще меня щекочешь!

– Нет!

Он не лгал. Просто каждое короткое, легчайшее прикосновение сейчас сводило его с ума. Как бы Баки ни старался быть нежным – а он действительно старался – Стив продолжал хихикать.

– О, проехали, – Баки упал рядом с ним, широко улыбнувшись. – Сначала тебе нужно успокоиться. Держи, – у него в руке оказалась бутылка воды с соломинкой, и он заставил Стива попить. – Не извиняйся больше, ладно, Стиви? Не нужно извиняться за то, что произнес стоп-слово, они именно для этого.

Стив расслабленно улыбался и хлопал ресницами, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он, вероятно, достаточно успокоился для того, чтобы Баки его развязал.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он, когда Баки наконец справился с веревками. – Люблю тебя.

Баки поцеловал его правую лодыжку, освобождая ее от веревок:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

* * *

Последующие две недели были наполнены самыми разными сюрпризами. Вечер кино, когда Баки выбирал фильмы, а Стив готовил закуски и докладывал их по мере поедания, пока Баки просто сидел и наслаждался. День минета по требованию, ставший гвоздем программы.

Когда выпали уроки танцев, – что ж, Стив полагал, что Баки поднимет шум, когда выяснится, что их ждет обучение свингу, но когда оказалось, что танцевать придется так, как Баки танцевал еще до войны, до Гидры, до Зимнего Солдата, его лицо просто сияло. Танцевать со Стивом было точно выиграть главный приз, так он сказал. Что, впрочем, не означало, что Стив танцевал лучше. Капитан Америка или нет, по какой-то причине он все еще спотыкался о собственные ноги, наступал на ноги Баки и то и дело сталкивался с ним головой. Вот только Баки это нисколько не беспокоило. Весь урок он не переставал улыбаться, крепко держа Стива в объятиях.

«День Баки-буррито». Даже вышеупомянутый Баки был сбит с толку этим заданием, но в конечном итоге оказался весьма доволен, когда Стив завернул его в большое пушистое одеяло и позволил провести целый день, нежась в его объятиях. Это было долгое и ленивое воскресенье.

Когда дело дошло до анальных пробок, Стив наблюдал за тем, как Баки выбирает сразу несколько, и хотя он и не говорил этого напрямую, но достаточно прозрачно намекал, что Баки должен выбрать только _одну_ на весь день.

В свой второй «день повтора» Баки выбрал минет по требованию. На этот раз они вышли из дома, и так уж вышло, что Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат в тот день посетили много общественных туалетов.

Секстинг оказался довольно сложной задачей. Поскольку Баки находился в соседней комнате, Стив не мог удержаться от смеха, когда пытался напечатать что-нибудь пошлое. Всякий раз, когда Баки его слышал, то кричал, чтобы Стив вел себя как следует, но того это только сильнее смешило.

Золотой дождь – это совсем не их кинк, а вот контроль мочеиспускания – совсем другая история. Стиву нравилось подчиняться Баки, нравилось отдавать контроль целиком, в этот момент забывая обо всем вокруг. Время от времени доходило и до таких игр, и тогда Стиву приходилось просить разрешения сходить в туалет. В этот день ему пришлось спрашивать об этом каждый раз, и иногда Баки не разрешал ему так долго, что Стив пританцовывал, извивался и умолял, чтобы его отпустили.

Один из дней был посвящен марафону всех скачанных, но еще не просмотренных ТВ-шоу, другой – волонтерству в приюте для животных. Потом они вместе пошли в караоке-бар, и, да, Стив пел – ужасающе исполнял _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ , а после Баки привязал его к кровати, чтобы зацеловать каждый сантиметр тела. Один из дней они провели, занимаясь неторопливым и нежным сексом, другой – бурным и сумасшедшим.

Когда наступило двадцать четвертое декабря, рождественский сочельник, самый последний день Адвента, которому соответствовал последний ящичек их маленького календаря, Стив уже знал, какая записка в нем окажется. То, что он планировал, должно было выпасть на сегодня.

Но чего он не ожидал, так это проснуться и обнаружить на подушке упакованный подарок. Он поднял голову, разглядывая его. Из коробки торчал клочок упаковочной бумаги. Края коробки были обшиты золотом, а сама она перевязана кружевной лентой. Стив с трудом сглотнул.

– Я хотел подарить тебе что-то хорошее, – Баки стоял у кровати, держа в руках сегодняшнюю записку. – Конечно, подарки дарят, когда Рождество уже наступило, но когда я увидел это, – он помахал клочком бумаги, где значилось, что сегодня Стив станет его рабом на весь день, – я подумал, что раз мой Стиви так любит наряжаться для меня, значит, и мой раб должен тоже. Давай. Открой его.

Дрожащей рукой Стив потянулся к коробке, чтобы подтянуть поближе. Он только поставил ее к себе на колени, когда Баки, положив руку ему на запястье, его остановил. Прежде чем Стив успел спросить, в чем дело, Баки взял его за подбородок и заставил опустить голову.

– Ты отвечаешь: _«Да, сэр»_ , – когда я говорю тебе что-то сделать, – пояснил он. – Понятно?

Дрожь пробежала по его телу, он почти всхлипнул. Для Баки это всегда было сложно. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Стив звал его по имени, но временами Стиву было нужно это уважительное "сэр", и Баки соглашался. Но инициатором всегда был Стив. И никогда Баки.

Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы собраться с силами и хоть что-то ответить. Он практически прошептал:

– Да, сэр.

Баки легонько похлопал Стива по щеке и жестом указал на коробку, все еще стоящую на его коленях. Стив дернул за ленту, наблюдая, как та падает ему на бедро, приподнял крышку и убрал оберточную бумагу. И почти застонал от увиденного.

– Переодевайся, – сказал Баки. – Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной.

Все еще глядя вниз, Стив сглотнул твердый комок в горле, кивнул и вовремя сумел вспомнить, что надо ответить положенное _«да, сэ»р_ , прежде чем Баки уйдет. Теперь у Стива был шанс по-настоящему рассмотреть подарок. Кружевное белье. Бюстгальтер и трусики. Ярко-красные. В комплекте с подвязками и манжетами для запястий и лодыжек.

Стив был сабом Баки с тех пор, как они себя помнили: еще до войны, до Капитана Америки, до Гидры. Еще с тех самых пор, когда тело Стива попросту не позволяло ему делать то, чего так сильно хотели его сердце, душа и разум. Когда весь мир смотрел на него и говорил: «Нет, нет, нет». Когда Стив отчаянно пытался взять под контроль любую безнадежную ситуацию, даже если становилось ясно, что победителем ему не выйти. К тому же были ночи, когда он возвращался домой настолько измученным, что не выдерживал. Просто... не выдерживал.

Как бы сильно он ни хотел нести голову высоко и продолжать бороться, и продолжать двигаться вперед, иногда ему нужно было сломаться. Ему нужно было распасться на части, чтобы кто-то другой собрал их в единое целое. И был только один человек, которому он доверял полностью, на сто один процент доверял это сделать. Пегги могла бы стать тем человеком. Но Баки… Это всегда был Баки.

Даже когда после Гидры и Зимнего Солдата Баки не доверял самому себе, Стив доверял ему.

Так что да, у них были свои пределы – одновременно строгие и нет. У них были стоп-слова. Они уже экспериментировали раньше.

Но это было нечто иное.

У них были свои сцены. Моменты, когда Стив подчинялся Баки. И конечно, Стив всегда был сабом Баки, но они никогда не погружались в сцену на весь день. Никогда не практиковали ее сутки напролет и всегда останавливались. Проблемы с психикой, так сказать. Стив получал назад свой контроль и, естественно, мог сделать это и сегодня, но не собирался. Сегодня он должен был отдать Баки контроль на весь день.

– Иди сюда, – сказал Баки, когда он вошел в гостиную. – Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю.

Стив шагнул вперед и остановился, в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что должен был сделать в первую очередь.

– Да, сэр.

На губах Баки появилась улыбка, когда он понял, что Стив послушен. Стив вышел вперед и замер перед ним. Баки потянулся к его бедру и развернул Стива.

Он помычал себе под нос и даже просунул руку в трусы, чтобы ущипнуть Стива за задницу. 

– Разве ты не восхитителен?

Не будучи уверен, что это вопрос, Стив скривил губы и решил, что лучше ответить, чем заслужить наказание с самого утра.

– Э… да… сэр?

Баки, смеясь, запрокинул голову назад, а затем обхватил Стива за талию и посадил к себе на колени. Он поцеловал его в плечо и обнял.

– О, ты такой милый, Стиви, – сказал он. – И я так рад, что ты мой. Весь _мой_.

Стив улыбнулся. 

– Я люблю вас, сэр.

– Баки. Я люблю тебя, Баки.

– Что?

– Нет, сэр. Да, сэр. Я люблю тебя, Баки. Понимаешь?

– О, – Стив широко улыбнулся. – Да, сэр. Я люблю тебя, Баки.

Баки указал на свои губы, и Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. 

– А теперь иди и приготовь мне завтрак.

– Что-нибудь конкретное, сэр?

– Хм. Удиви меня.

– Присоединитесь?

Баки покачал головой. 

– Нет. Просто позови меня, когда все будет готово.

Стив решил приготовить вафли с кофейно-шоколадным сиропом – простой рецепт он когда-то нашел в интернете. Баки любит шоколад. Однако приготовление завтрака пришлось прервать – Баки вошел на кухню, оторвал его от теста и уложил лицом вниз на кухонный стол, чтобы вставить анальную пробку. Он вышел из кухни как ни в чем не бывало, оставив Стива задыхаться и дрожать.

Когда завтрак был готов, Баки вернулся на кухню с подушкой, предназначенной для Стива. Чтобы стоять на коленях. Баки ел, сидя за столом, и кормил Стива с рук. Он хвалил еду снова и снова. Это согревало Стива до глубины души, потому что нет ничего лучше, чем быть рядом с Баки, быть накормленным им, наслаждаться им, и все это одновременно.

Как только завтрак закончился, Баки наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Не коротко и быстро, не привычно, вроде “увидимся позже”. Это был поцелуй, который пробудил Стива к жизни. Наполнил его живот бабочками. Заставил поджать пальцы ног. 

Но вместо того, чтобы что-то предпринять, Баки просто заставил Стива убраться на кухне.

С каменно стоящим членом и с пробкой в заднице – не самой большой, но и не самой маленькой – Стив приступил к работе. Он сполоснул тарелки и загрузил их в посудомоечную машину. Проделал то же самое со стаканами. Он как раз собирался вымыть миску, в которой замешивал тесто, когда Баки вернулся на кухню.

Не говоря ни слова, он подошел, наклонил Стива над раковиной, вытащил пробку и, бросив ее на стойку, обхватил его рукой за горло.

– А теперь стой смирно, – прошептал он прямо в ухо Стиву, стянув трусы ровно настолько, чтобы головка его члена уперлась в дырку Стива. – _Не кончай._

Стив прохныкал:

– Д-да, сэр.

Баки поцеловал его в затылок и вошел. Поначалу он двигался медленно, постепенно набирая скорость и придерживая Стива за плечи, но как только он нашел ритм, то больше не медлил. Просто трахал его.

Это было так хорошо. Очень, очень хорошо. Стив хлопнул ладонью по стойке. Он хныкал и стонал, и стискивал зубы, потому что знал – мольбы о том, чтобы кончить, ни к чему не приведут.

Баки ускорился, вбиваясь в него все сильнее. Он охнул и толкнулся в последний раз, прежде чем упасть на Стива. И замер ненадолго – их пот смешивался, дыхание замедлялось, пока Баки снова не схватил пробку и, едва вытащив член, не вставил ее.

– Вот так, – сказал он. – Теперь ты сохранишь меня внутри.

– Да, сэр, – прошептал Стив.

– Хороший мальчик. А теперь иди. – На этот раз Баки оставил несколько поцелуев на его спине. – Возвращайся к работе.

Вернуться к работе. Да. Стив смог бы. Пылающий. В огне. В пожаре. Он может. Как-нибудь. Он справится.

Остаток дня прошел в том же духе.

Баки давал ему задания, и пока он был чем-то занят, обязательно прерывал его. Иногда, чтобы трахнуть. Иногда, чтобы Стив сделал ему минет. Иногда, чтобы изощренно его подразнить. 

Несмотря ни на что, он не позволял Стиву кончить.

Во второй половине дня Баки отдал Стиву пульт от телевизора и заставил переключать каналы, но решение о том, что они будут смотреть, принимал он. Если Стив хотел сесть, он должен был спросить разрешения. В большинстве случаев Баки говорил “да”, но несколько раз он толкнул его обратно на пол и заставил встать на колени перед диваном. Пару раз он даже использовал его как скамеечку для ног.

Обед прошел так же, как и завтрак. В середине просмотра очередного эпизода “Друзей” Баки велел Стиву приготовить ему поесть. Пока Стив собирал панини, Баки вошел, перегнул его через стол и начал трахать быстро и жестко. Стив чувствовал, что оргазм, с которым он боролся с самого утра, неумолимо приближается.

– Сэр… – прошептал Стив. – Прошу...

– Нет. Даже не смей.

Стиснув зубы, Стив каким-то образом снова сдержался. Еле-еле. На этот раз, когда Баки кончил, он не вставил пробку обратно.

– Закончи готовить еду, – сказал он. – Потом прими душ. А после вставь пробку, которую я оставил на кровати.

Это была вибрирующая пробка. Мало того, что у Баки был пульт от нее, так он еще и решил, что хочет надеть на Стива пояс верности. Независимо от того, сколько раз Баки включал вибрацию, неважно, с какой силой или периодичностью вибрировала пробка – член Стива не мог полностью встать. И это было мучительно. 

В какой-то момент Баки поставил его в угол, потому что идеи относительно того, как именно его следовало использовать, у него закончились. По какой-то причине это была самая возбуждающая вещь из всех, что Баки делал с ним до сих пор. Стив посчитал, что это как-то связано с тем, что его игнорировали, но при этом он знал, что Баки всегда вернется к нему. Всегда.

К тому времени, когда Стив приготовил для Баки ужин – простой, только спагетти с фрикадельками, и на этот раз его никто не прерывал – он был на сто процентов убежден, что сейчас он ближе всего к смерти, чем когда-либо. Конечно, это было большое преувеличение. На самом деле никто и никогда не умирал от потребности в оргазме – по крайней мере, Стив не знал об этом, – но из-за вибрирующей пробки, которую Баки время от времени вынимал, чтобы его трахнуть, и пояса Стив полагал, что может кончить, если Баки правильно на него подышит.

Во время ужина Баки пригласил Стива присоединиться к нему за столом. Не обошлось без игр с соусом. После ужина Баки помог с уборкой, и это действительно удивило Стива, так как из всех домашних дел мытье посуды – это то, что Баки ненавидел больше всего.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, когда вся посуда была убрана. – Ты. В спальню. На кровать. – Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Баки резко шлепнул его по заднице. – Поторопись.

С красным лицом, едва удержавшись от смеха, Стив вышел из кухни. 

– Да, _сэр_.

В спальне Стив упал ничком на кровать, застонав, подполз к подушкам. Все тело ныло, но это была такая приятная боль. Баки хорошо подготовил его, и как только он с ним закончит, боль несомненно уйдет.

– М-м-м, – голос Баки будто крошечными искорками прокатился по его коже. Стив оглянулся через плечо и встретил внимательный взгляд. – Вот это _вид_.

Стив перевернулся, выставляя себя напоказ, двигаясь точно в нелепом танце, который, при условии, что он лежал на спине, нельзя было назвать хоть сколько-нибудь соблазнительным. Однако это заставило Баки фыркнуть и, облизнув губы, подойти ближе. Он схватил Стива за бедра и потянул к краю кровати.

– Давай вытащим это из тебя, ладно?

Стив кивнул, и пробка вышла из него. Он коротко охнул. Затем Баки взял его за запястья и закинул руки за голову.

– Посмотри на себя, – прошептал он. – Весь мой. Да?

– Да. Да, сэр. Весь ваш.

– Ты был таким хорошим, Стиви, – говорил Баки, осыпая поцелуями его шею. – Таким послушным. Оставайся таким и дальше.

Затем он снял пояс, и, как Стив ни старался, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда его член наконец освободился, он застонал от души, громко, с чувством.

– О, спасибо, Баки, – выдохнул Стив. – Спасибо тебе, спасибо... – он прикусил губы. – Хм. Сэр? Я хотел…

– Ш-ш-ш, – свободной рукой Баки обхватил его лицо. Поцеловал. Прижался. – Все в порядке. Не волнуйся.

Они катались по кровати, возились среди спутанных простыней, взъерошенные, смеясь и целуясь, плавно меняя позиции. Баки навис над Стивом, позволяя касаться везде, где ему захочется. 

– Баки, – простонал Стив, – Баки, мне нужно…

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Баки. – Я знаю, Стив. Просто наберись терпения.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Другой. И еще один, пока Баки устраивался у него между ног. Баки закинул его ногу себе на плечо, одновременно прижимая головку члена к его входу. Стив задрожал, вцепившись руками в простыни. Баки медленно протолкнулся в него и притянул ближе, обнял крепче.

– Вот так, детка, – выдохнул Баки, толкаясь в него и выходя. – Еще немного. Ты ведь сможешь потерпеть, правда? – Он поцеловал Стива в щеку. Только тогда Стив понял, что прячет лицо между шеей и плечом Баки, чтобы заглушить свои всхлипы. – О, тебе будет так здорово, куколка. Я обещаю.

Стив застонал и вцепился в него еще сильней. Сердце сладко замерло – он так долго ждал этого момента. Ждал, когда Баки опустит его обратно на кровать, чтобы они могли кончить вместе. Соприкасаясь лбами. Прижимаясь губами. Чтобы пальцы Баки едва касались Стива, но этого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы отправить его в пучину блаженства, где нет никого и ничего, кроме этого момента счастья, покоя и гармонии.

Когда Стив смог снова дышать, мир обрушился на него, и он увидел улыбающееся лицо Баки. Если мир принес ему это, значит, все не так уж плохо.

– Привет, – прошептал он. – Я был хорошим?

Баки фыркнул:

– Ты всегда идеален. Ты же Стив Роджерс.

Стив усмехнулся. 

– Нет, я...

– Эй. – Баки прикрыл ему рукой рот. – На той бумажке было написано: «двадцать четыре часа». Так что... _технически_ я все еще главный. Не спорь со мной.

Стив поворчал, скривившись, но больше не пытался спорить. Баки снова улыбнулся ему и поцеловал.

– Давай, красавчик, – проговорил Баки. – Пошли в душ. А потом сделаем из тебя обнимательного мишку.

Обнимательный мишка – это, видимо, кодовое слово для пушистых носков, пижамных штанов с Капитаном Америкой и футболки с Железным Человеком. Баки находил это все довольно забавным. И очаровательным. Впрочем, все, что заставляло Баки улыбаться – Стив одобрял безоговорочно. Он даже готов был надеть все это на рождественскую вечеринку Мстителей, если это означало, что весь день он будет слышать смех Баки.

– А теперь мы ляжем спать? – уточнил Стив. – Или немного посмотрим телевизор? Сэр?

Баки, одетый в обычные спортивные штаны и белую футболку, взял его за руку и повел в гостиную.

– У меня есть, – сказал Баки, когда они уселись, – еще кое-что для тебя на сегодняшний вечер.

Стив шутливо надул губы: 

– Ты ведь не заставишь меня вставать с дивана?

Баки хохотнул. 

– Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь. Рядом со мной.

Стив довольно застонал, устраивая голову на его плече. 

– Хорошо, сэр. Что меня ждет?

Повисла пауза. Небольшая заминка, которая заставила Стива выпрямиться. На секунду он засомневался. Не сделал ли он что-то не так? Но Баки быстро пришел в себя и улыбнулся. Он нервничал, хотя Стив не мог даже представить, отчего. Они уже прошли через ад и вернулись обратно. Если тот ужас не сжег их любовь, то Стив не в состоянии был придумать, что могло бы.

Она появилась из ниоткуда. Стив, даже будучи Капитаном Америкой, не заметил, как Баки полез в карман или за спину, или еще куда. Но в руках у него оказалась маленькая коробочка. Сердце Стива бешено забилось.

– Баки, – его голос сорвался. – Что... что это?

С лица Баки сошла краска. Даже губы побелели. Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло только слегка дернуть уголком рта. 

Он прошептал: 

– Открой.

Стив попытался унять дрожь в руках, прежде чем взять коробочку. Только сыворотка, циркулирующая по его венам, сделала это движение возможным. Он поднял крышку и почувствовал, как его сердце тает.

– Это обручальное кольцо, – он смотрел на черное титановое кольцо, лежащее на бархате. – Баки, ты… ты всегда говорил, что брак – это просто бумажка. – Стив поднял взгляд. Баки нервно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты же говорил мне, что нам это не нужно.

– Я знаю, – похоже, Баки старался сдержать слезы. – Но... ты все равно выйдешь за меня?

– Выйду ли я?

Стив вовсе не собирался набрасываться на Баки, но именно это он и сделал вместо обычных объятий. Они упали на пол, смеясь, и Стив осторожно взял коробочку со своим кольцом.

– Это значит да? – рассмеялся Баки.

– Да. Да. Тысячу раз да, – Стив поцеловал его лицо. Его нос, его щеки, его губы. – На любом языке. Да. Да, да, да.

Баки щелкнул пальцами. 

– Дай сюда. Я надену его.

Кольцо легко скользнуло Стиву на палец. Подошло идеально. Как и они подходили друг другу, точно две части единого целого. 

Стив никогда раньше не верил в рождественские чудеса.


End file.
